Missive to Princess Celestia
by Karl Kadaver
Summary: Quill Inkwell, a Scribe in Training, is sent to Ponyville to retireve a book for the Princess.  He knows that he'll have to eventually confront Twilight Sparkle, but he isn't exactly looking forward to it...


AN: Bugger, why do I keep forgetting to add these?  
>I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Princess Celestia, the Mane 6, or Ponyville. Quill Inkwell, however, <em>is<em> mine.

Okie Dokie Lokie! Enjoy!

_To Her Royal Majesty Princess Celestia,_

_My time in Ponyville has been rather…productive. I have recovered the volume that you have requested and will be returning to Canterlot with it shortly. Although, I do have one small concern. I promise you that I am not questioning your authority, and I would not dare mention this unless I absolutely believed that it needed mentioning but…I believe that a copy of this particular volume is already residing within the stacks of Your Majesty's Royal Library in Canterlot._

_In fact, if I may be so bold, I might say I am certain beyond the very shadow of a doubt that this very volume is present in the Library, for I have read it many times by myself._

_I would never dare to presume that I could ascertain your motivations, but is there possibly some other reason that I have been sent here? I only ask because during my time here in Ponyville, I believe that a certain number of events, which I hesitate to call coincidences, have occurred…_

* * *

><p>A dark yellow pony with a quill and inkwell Cutie Mark quickly jumped from the basket of the hot air balloon before it even touched down outside Ponyville. This unicorn, with the brown mane and tail with the blonde streak, and large-framed glasses was a certain student, and Scribe in Training, of Princess Celestia's named Quilliam Bartholomew Inkwell. To his friends, he was simply "Quill Inkwell." To the citizens of Ponyville who watched him "disembark", he was quite a sight, as he crouched down and embraced the ground.<p>

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" He lowered himself as close to the ground as he could possibly get and kissed the grass. "How I've missed you, Ground! I'll never leave you again! I'll walk back to Canterlot if I have to, but you'll never see my hooves leave good old _terra_ _firma_ ever again!"

Noticing now that a small crowd had gathered to gaze at the newcomer, Quill quickly coughed and composed himself, brushing his chest off with one hoof. Nervously glancing around, he chuckled, "Right then, nothing to see here… Aheh…"

He pushed his large, round glasses back onto his face and magically drew a scroll from his saddlebag. As he walked into Ponyville proper, he unrolled the scroll and read it aloud to himself:

_Dear Quilliam Bartholomew Inkwell,_

_I, Princess Celestia, have come to the conclusion that my knowledge of the various creatures that can be found in the Everfree Forest is sorely lacking as of late. As I have deemed this matter to be of vital importance to myself and the very kingdom which I oversee, I have decided that you, as one of my faithful students, shall be given the mission to retrieve a copy of "The Compendium of Creatures, Critters, and Creepy-Crawlies of the Everfree Forest" from the library in Ponyville. The library's caretaker, Miss Twilight Sparkle, will be more than happy to assist you._

_Please return with the book very soon, the fate of Equestria depends on you!_

_Sincerely, Princess Celestia_

Quill gulped. _No pressure… Sure, my last encounter with Twilight Sparkle…didn't go so well…but that was back in Canterlot and it's been a couple of years. Maybe she won't even recognize me. I can get in, get the book, and leave before anyth-_

*bump*

Quill had found himself so distracted by his thoughts that he had bumped into a pink earth pony with what could best be described as a "fluffy" mane and big, blue eyes. He quickly took a couple of steps backward and stammered, "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Hiya!" The pink pony grinned at Quill for a moment before continuing. "Heeeyyy… You're new around here, aren't ya? You must be because I've never seen you around here before and I know _everypony_ in Ponyville and you don't look like anypony I know! Where're you from? Is it Manehattan? Or Fillydelphia or OH! I'll bet you're from Appleloosa! OH OH! I know! You're from CANTERLOT! You must be! You have that…uh, what's Rarity call it? _Je ne sais quoi!_ Or is it _déjà vu?"_ She put her chin on her hoof. "_La Vida Loca?" _She got right up in Quill's face then. "It doesn't matter! Whatever it is, boy, you got it! You got it all over ya!" She put her forehooves on his shoulders and exclaimed, "We should throw you a HUGE welcoming party! Stay right here, and don't move a muscle! This is gonna be great!"

After the earth pony dashed off to do who-knows-what, Quill quickly left the scene.

* * *

><p>After realizing that the crazy earth pony wasn't following him, Quill relaxed a bit. "Whew! I had heard that the citizens of Ponyville were a little backward, but I wasn't expecting <em>that…<em>"

"Expectin' what?"

Quill quickly looked around for the source of the voice. "Who? Wha-?"

"Heheh. Up here, guy."

Quill looked up and saw that he was standing directly under a small, white cloud. "Umm…did you just speak?"

The cloud chuckled. "'Course I did! What did you expect? Pinkie Pie?"

"Pinkie…Pie…? Is that the pink earth pony? The one who likes to shout and throw parties?"

The cloud responded, "Yup, that's our Pinkie Pie! I take it you met her?"

Quill nodded. "After meeting _her_, I suppose that speaking to a cloud wouldn't be the strangest thing I've ever done…"

"'Speaking to a cloud?' What're you talking abou- Oh! You think that-" The cloud shook and began laughing uncontrollably. In between giggles, the cloud said, "Hold on. I'll be right down." As the giggling continued, a light blue pegasus with a rainbow-colored mane and tail leapt from the cloud and glided down to the ground in front of Quill. After striking a pose, the Pegasus remarked, "Hiya. Name's Rainbow Dash." She extended her hoof to shake.

Quill cautiously returned her greeting by shaking her hoof. Then he bowed slightly. "My name's Quilliam Bartholomew Inkwell. Most ponies call me Quill." Then he said, "You're a pegasus."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically, "You're a unicorn. And I don't even need glasses to tell that."

Quill stammered, "That's…that's not what I meant… It's just that, well, uh, I thought only earth ponies lived here and that pegasi lived in Cloudsdale…"

"So what if pegasi live in Cloudsdale? It doesn't mean that I can't have friends here! Maybe I'm just visiting!"

Quill took a couple of steps back. "I- I just meant that-"

Rainbow Dash advanced a couple of steps. "And Fluttershy lives here! She's a pegasus! What're you going to do about it? Huh? Huh?" Her muzzle was practically pressed up against his. Quill was visibly shaking.

After he took a large gulp, Quill managed to squeak, "Do you know where the library is?"

Rainbow straightened up and resumed her cheerful demeanor. "Of course I know where the library is! It's right in the middle of town. Just keep going that way," she pointed her hoof down the street, "and you'll be there in no time! See? You can almost see it from here!"

Quill nervously turned his gaze toward the end of Rainbow's hoof, and noticed the large tree-house building. "Uh…thanks."

"No problem! See ya around, Quillie!" With those words, the pegasus blasted off into the air.

* * *

><p>Quill felt a pit in his stomach as he approached the door to the library that served as the home of Twilight Sparkle. <em>Ok… All I have to do is knock on the door… Then Twilight will answer…<em>

"_Oh, hello there, Pony-I-Can't-Recall-Ever-Seeing-Before. Is there something I can help you with?"_

"_Yes," I'll reply. "I'm running an errand for the Princess. She needs your copy of 'The Compendium of Creatures, Critters, and Creepy-Crawlies of the Everfree Forest'."_

"_Oh, yes," she'll then reply. "I have that book. Just wait right here." Then she'll get the book for me and nothing weird or crazy will happen and then I'll walk back to Canterlot and I can put this whole mess behind me._

As he took a couple more steps toward the library, he wondered, But_ what if…_

_I knock on the door and Twilight answers. I barely manage to get out, "Hello. I'm running an erra-" before she recognizes me…_

_She'll glare at me and say, "I know you… Quilliam, is it? Oh ho, yes, I recognize you… You tried to ask me if I'd "be your date" to a party back when I lived in Canterlot. A pitiful attempt, if I say so myself. You just stood there holding that stupid daisy with your "magic" if you could call those parlor tricks that you do magic… What a loser you were, with your stupid glasses and that disgusting rat's nest you call a mane. Puh! Like I'd ever deign to be seen with an ugly, dorkish, geeky, loser troll like you! And here you are, begging another favor from me! You make me sick, Quilliam. When will you EVER learn? You and I, we aren't even on the same level! Go on! Run back home to Canterlot! I'll bring the book to Princess Celestia myself. Oh, how did I know that she wanted a book? Because I'm. Just. That. Good. Now go away. You're sullying my doorstep."_

_Then, *SLAM!* I go home having not accomplished anything…_

Quill sighed. As he slowly brought his hoof up to knock, he was startled by an enthusiastic and friendly voice coming from behind him.

"Well, howdy there!"

"Wah!" Quill stiffened and turned around. He was met by another earth pony, except this one had a long blonde mane and wore a hat. The hat, Quill noted, appeared to be a Stetson.

The earth pony smiled. "Are ya'll lookin' for Twilight? She ain't home right now."

"She isn't?" Quill inwardly sighed in relief.

"Sure as shootin', Sugarcube. Why you lookin' for her?"

"I, uh, I'm running an errand for the Princess. She needs a book."

"Well, while yer waitin', why don't ya have one a' my delicious apple fritters?" The pony walked behind him and gently pushed him toward a cart that was set up nearby. The cart was stacked with shelves of apples, apple dumplings, apple pies, apple fritters, apple crumbles, apple tarts, apple turnovers, apple cider, and apple juice (for the foals). Quill knew this because the friendly earth pony named all of her products off one by one for him. "So, whaddya say? Wanna try one a' Sweet Apple Acres' World Famous Foodstuffs?"

Quill looked over the goods that the earth pony had for sale. "Well… I _am _feeling a little peckish… Perhaps I _will_ try something…"

"You certainly must. It's all quite delicious." A white unicorn with a well-styled, purple mane approached. "Hello, Applejack," she said to the earth pony.

The earth pony, who Quill assumed was this "Applejack" that the unicorn was addressing, cheerfully replied, "Well howdy, Rarity! What can I do ya for?"

"I heard there was a new pony in town, _and_ I also heard that he was from Canterlot. I decided that I simply _must_ meet him!"

Quill coughed and took a step back. "I…I'm from Canterlot…"

Rarity glanced in Quill's direction, and then seemed to examine him from the tips of his mane to the bottom of his hooves. She opened her mouth to say something, and then examined Quill again… Then a third time for good measure. "You…don't seem like someone who lives in Canterlot. You seem too…oh, drat, what's the word I'm thinking of?"

Applejack chimed in, "Average? Normal? Not stuck-up?" Then she continued, "Not hoity-toity, frou-frou, or _too_ _good_ to be seen around _common_ ponies?"

Rarity seemed to chew on the words for a moment before deciding, "It's not _exactly_ the phrase I was looking for…but it'll have to do." She looked back at Quill. "I sincerely apologize for not introducing myself. My name's Rarity. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister…"

Quill quickly composed himself. "Aha… Quill Inkwell, Miss Rarity. Miss Applejack. The pleasure is mine, really." He bowed slightly as he said each pony's name. If these ponies thought that all residents of Canterlot were "stuck-up", as Applejack put it, he'd do what he could to change that reputation.

"Aw, shucks! You don't have ta' call me 'Miss…' Just Applejack is fine." She stuck her head up to Quill and whispered, "Although Rarity _does_ prefer bein' called 'Miss' Rarity. Just sayin'…"

"So, Quill Inkwell… What's your business in Ponyville? Surely you couldn't have come just for Applejack's food," Rarity asked.

"He wants one a' Twilight's books!" Applejack interjected. "He says he needs it for the Princess!"

"Oh my. I'm not sure you'll be able to get it now. Twilight's not home." Rarity replied.

Quill rolled his eyes. "Applejack just told me that." He then sighed. "Actually, I'm kind of relieved..."

Rarity cocked an eyebrow. "Relieved? Why?"

Quill sighed again. "Well…Twilight and I…we have a little history…"

The two ponies edged in closer. They asked in unison, "'History'…?"

"If I could have one of those tarts, I'll tell you about it…"

* * *

><p>"<em>In Canterlot, there exists a school. It's called "Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns." I'm sure you've heard of it; it's world-famous. Much like Sweet Apple Acres' food products.<em>

_Only a few gifted unicorns are accepted into this school every year, as the requirements to get in are very difficult. One would have to be a very special and gifted unicorn indeed. I made it in by utilizing my special talent and penning an essay on why I should get in and what I would do once I was there. On the three proctors' clipboards. At the same time._

_Twilight Sparkle, as you may already know, was also enrolled in this school. I'm not entirely sure what she did to secure her place, but she was taken in to be taught how to utilize her talent by Her Royal Majesty, Princess Celestia herself. What an honor!_

_Now, I had been infatuated with Miss Twilight Sparkle for some time while we attended school together. We shared many of the same classes, and I thought I had grown to know her during that time. She was a quiet student who kept mostly to herself. She held the Princess's approval in high regard and as a result she was incredibly studious. This left her with little time for friends, and I think this is what drew me to her._

_You see, I also had very few friends, but not by choice. As a youngster, I was painfully shy and awkward. I had always had trouble speaking to other ponies, but I had a lot to say, so I took up the quill and paper. This is how I got my Cutie Mark, but this information is inconsequential and has no bearing on the story at hand._

_Where was I?_

_Ah, yes. I remember now. For many weeks, I had admired Twilight Sparkle from afar, but I had never gotten the courage to actually speak to her until one fateful day…_

_It was the day after an exceedingly difficult and taxing test. Many students were completely wiped out by the experience, and celebrated having actually survived the test by throwing a party that most of the students made plans to attend. I didn't know for sure if Twilight Sparkle would be among the attendees, but I resolved to find out._

_I had tracked her down to a large, shady tree. I had a feeling I would find her there, as I took note that this was a favorite spot of hers. I gathered my courage, and a daisy, and walked up to her. She was busy reading a large book when I approached. When I was within speaking distance, I held the daisy out in front of me and asked, in as unobtrusive of a voice as I could manage,_

"_Twilight? Will you be attending the party being held by Star Dancer?" I barely managed to speak my next sentence before she glared at me, her eyes filled with rage. _

_She seethed, "No, Quilliam Bartholomew Inkwell… I will NOT be attending the party that's being held by Star Dancer. Nor will I be attending any soirees, shindigs, get-togethers, box socials, celebrations, fiestas, bashes, or jamborees. Now, please… Go. Away." At that, she turned her back to me and continued reading from her gigantic book._

_Thoroughly defeated, I returned to my home."_

* * *

><p>"Did you attend the party, then?" Rarity asked, a frown upon her face.<p>

Quill shook his head. "I had no reason to." He added, "The only one I wanted to see there was Twilight. If she wasn't going, then neither would I."

"So…" Applejack said, "That's what Twil-" She was promptly interrupted by Rarity, who nudged her with her hoof.

Quill apparently hadn't noticed their exchange, as he was at that moment pensively munching on his apple tart. "If it weren't for the Princess sending me here, I don't think I'd ever make an effort to speak to her again…"

The two other ponies appeared to snicker and gave each other a knowing glance.

"Umm… Excuse me." A tiny voice sounded from somewhere behind Quill. He turned around to meet the new pony and saw that it was a pastel yellow pegasus with a long, pink mane. If he could see Rarity and Applejack, he would've noticed that they instantly recognized their friend, Fluttershy.

"Oh! I must be in your way. My apologies." Quill took a few steps back, giving Fluttershy room to pass to get to Applejack's cart.

"Oh no, not at all… Are you Quill Inkwell?"

Quill glanced around. Why did it seem like every pony in Ponyville knew who he was? _Word travels fast around here…_ "Why, yes. I am. Why?"

"Well…um…Pinkie Pie sent a bunch of us out to find you…"

"Pinkie…Pie…?" Quill gulped slightly.

"She says she organized a party for you. To…celebrate your first time in Ponyville."

Applejack spoke up. "Well, shoot! Y'all can't turn down an invitation from Pinkie Pie. She throws the best parties!"

Rarity nodded in agreement. "It's true. The least you could do is attend."

"Please…?" Fluttershy beseeched. Her lip quivered slightly.

Quill found it to be impossible to resist not one or two, but _three_ different ponies. Especially Fluttershy. He sighed, "Sure."

The three fillies cried out in unison, "Hooray!"

* * *

><p>Sugarcube Corner was decorated top-to-bottom with streamers, balloons, and signs that happily proclaimed "Welcome Quill Inkwell!" in bold, pink letters. <em>Great Celestia…everypony in town must be here…<em> Quill's gaze panned from one side of Sugarcube Corner to the other. Among the attendees were the three ponies that came with him, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy. He also spied the pegasus, Rainbow Dash (who wasn't quite as scary when you got to know her) and of course, Pinkie Pie (who was still kind of crazy once you got to know her, but it was a _good_ crazy). But there were many others there as well. _How do they fit so many ponies into one bakery? It's simply mind-boggling…_ Not that he minded. He rarely attended any parties, and less of which had_ him_ as the Guest of Honor. In between socializing and sampling the delicious cakes, he kept an eye out for Twilight Sparkle. _Not that she'd be here, of course. She doesn't like parties. Especially if she knew that I-_

"Quilliam?"

Quill spat out his drink and whipped his body around. He knew that voice anywhere. _Speak Nightmare Moon's name… _"Twi- Twilight S- Sparkle!" He gulped loudly. _Party's over… Let's just get this over with._ "Um…yes." He immediately assumed a more formal tone that one would use to address those from Canterlot. "Yes. I've been sent here by the Princess. Uh… To retrieve a book."

Twilight smiled and flipped her mane. "Well, I have a lot of books. Which one is she looking for?"

"Th- …Forest?"

Twilight cocked an eyebrow. "Uh… Come again? I didn't catch that…"

Quill gulped and repeated, "The Compendium of Creatures, Critters, and Creepy-Crawlies of the Everfree-"

Twilight smiled again. "Oh, yes, that book! Of course I have it! But there's something we have to talk about first."

Quill flinched. _Here it comes. The Ultimatum. "Go away and never come back…" _"Okay," he sighed. "Just say it and I'll get out of your mane. I can take it."

Twilight cast her glance downward. "I…I'm sorry…"

"Look, I get it. You don't want me around. I'm okay wi-" It was suddenly Quills turn to cock an eyebrow. "What? You're…what?"

"I'm sorry, Quill! The time in Canterlot after the Magical Midterms, the one that burned out so many of us! It's…it's just that ponies had been bugging me all day about going to Star Dancer's party and all I wanted to do was read and study for the next test and I certainly couldn't do that if I was at a party, and your invitation was so well-meaning and I think you're the only one who offered me a daisy and I completely went crazy on you and was way meaner than I should've been and…" Twilight was huffing and puffing by this time, trying to catch her breath. "I didn't mean it. Can you forgive me?"

Quill was frankly taken aback by Twilight's request. _The whole thing…it was… It was a misunderstanding… And apparently, she's felt as bad about it for all this time as I had…_ "Ah…of course, Twilight… I mean, heh, forgive and forget, right?"

* * *

><p><em>The party was fantastic. We shared more cake and drinks, and I even got the chance to tell them all a few stories of my own creation. And, as it turns out, the ponies that I had run into were all friends of Twilight's! Can you believe it? I was surprised by how much she had changed in the short time since the Magical Midterms.<em>

_In exchange for my stories, they also told me many stories of their own. They told me about a birthday party that they threw for Pinkie Pie, the annual Running of the Leaves race, their Winter Wrap Up festival, and their experience at the Grand Galloping Gala, among many others. Did you know that they don't use any magic to clear the snow and clouds during their Winter Wrap Up? I'd like to observe this phenomenon, with Your Majesty's permission, of course! It sounds wonderful!_

_But, I digress, and this letter has gone on for far longer than it should have. The book is in my possession, and I will bring it back to Your Royal Highness straightaway._

_Your Faithful Servant,_

_Quilliam Bartholomew Inkwell_

_P.S._

_My sincerest apologies, but I simply must ask, because I can't shake the feeling that this was some kind of…"Set-up." Please, don't get me wrong or think that I'm being too brash as I indeed believe in coincidences, but… I'll just say that if I was making all of this up, as with my stories, I would include a twist at the end wherein it turns out that Your Highness conspired with Twilight Sparkle to get me into Ponyville so that I may speak with Twilight and make amends._

* * *

><p>After receiving and reading Quill's letter, Princess Celestia smiled softly as she replied,<p>

_Dear Quilliam Bartholomew Inkwell,_

_Allow me to begin by saying that I enjoy reading your letters, as well as those of all of my students and subjects._

_I am glad that you have retrieved the book for me. All of Equestria and I sincerely thank you from the bottom of our collective hearts. You have performed a great service on this day, and since you performed so well, I will be sure to keep you in mind when I need more tasks done in Ponyville, or anywhere for that matter._

_Of course you may attend Ponyville's Winter Wrap Up! Regrettably, I've not had a chance to see it since Twilight Sparkle has taken charge of organizing it, as I unfortunately have other tasks to attend to during that time. I expect a full report when you return to Canterlot afterwards._

_As far as your inquiry regarding your journey to Ponyville: I have no idea what you are talking about regarding this "Set-up" as you call it. I simply sent you to retrieve a volume that I did not believe that we have in the Royal Library. Nothing more. However, if your task was indeed some elaborate ruse, which it is not, do you not feel better anyway that you were able to speak to Twilight Sparkle again and resolve whatever ill feelings you may have had? That, my little pony, is what is most important._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Celestia_


End file.
